Gift
by GrimGrave
Summary: "Honoka is brighter than any star in the sky, a light that illuminates my life. She can be bossy and pushy sometimes, but having such an adventures friend by my side is something I'm really glad for. And that's why I love her." A short Christmas fic to celebrate the season. Rated M for safety, contains mild adult references. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


Disclaimer: _Love Live! School Idol Project_ and all characters associated with it belongs Sakurako Kimino, Arumi Tokita, and ASCII Media Works. GrimGrave does not earn money for writing fiction.

 _ **Gift**_

I wake up at the crack of dawn with the first lights filtering through the window, and the warmth of a special person by my side.

Her sleeping face is so cute. Her ginger hair is a mess and her porcelain-white skin is – to my shame – partially marked from last night. It amazes and frightens me how this girl can make me so…"different".

I always think how funny it is how quickly things change. I think back at how things – and myself specifically – used to be and compare it to the present, and no matter how often I do this, I always end up surprised. This time is no different.

I remember back a few months ago; the thought of the two of us ending up together – moving past the boundary of a mere friendship – seemed like a non-existent possibility, something that wasn't even a "what if" scenario. It just wasn't _there_. Who would even come up with something like that?

Not that I mind it now. It's still embarrassing at times, but… it's worth it. I wouldn't trade this thing we have for anything in the world, as cliché as it may sound.

It's not like I was unaware to the point of obliviousness that some women fancied other women; I just didn't think, at the time, that I would be the object of affections from a fellow idol-member…one of my best friends.

If I'm being honest, I had never thought much about romance until she sent me that letter. I mean, I the thought did cross my mind once or twice, but that was about boys! Honoka and I are both girls, and yet now it feels… I dare say it feels natural, comforting, even. She cheers me up when I'm depressed and always offer a shoulder to lean on.

Honoka is brighter than any star in the sky, a light that illuminates my life. She can be bossy and pushy sometimes, but having such an adventures friend by my side is something I'm really glad for. She's energetic (even her smile is energetic!) and always optimistic to the point that it's contagious, but above it all she's a sweetheart; she's caring and always there for you. And that's why I love her. I love her quirks and her determinate nature.

I love spending time with her. I love spending the evening together with her.

I love waking up by her side in the morning. I love the scent of her hair and the warmth of her body against mine. I love the way she makes me happy even if she's not around.

I love her for who she is. I love her thoughtfulness.

I love her.

I _really_ love Honoka.

Oh God, I love her so much! What have I ever done to deserve this happiness? It's like I'm dreaming – and what a wonderful dream it is. Don't let me wake up.

" _Umi?"_ A soft hand caresses my cheek and gently angles my head to meet tired sky-blue eyes. "What are you thinking about? You look like you're about to cry…"

I blanch and flush simultaneously. My heart skips several beats inside my chest and I look away, brushing Honoka – covered only by my bed's snow-white sheet – off me. "P-please don't look at me!" I blurt out. I don't know whether to laugh or cry at this point; all these feelings swelling up inside me at the same time is making me weird. "…I don't know what kind of faces I'm making."

"Umi," Honoka gently calls out and the warmth of her hand on my shoulder makes me feel at ease. "It's alright. I love you too." The feeling of her soft lips pressing against my naked skin is a feeling I can never get enough of. Not that I'll say that out loud!

I forget why I was facing the other way for a moment and meet blue orbs yet again as our lips meet. Honoka wraps an arm around me and pulls me close until I feel her heart beating against mine, her body pressed up against me. Our last night's… uhm… _activities_ left us with nothing to cover ourselves save for my bedsheet… It's not the first time we're like this, but it's still embarrassing when it's not dark!

And Honoka is really insisting to see me b-bare…

Before I know it, I'm being pushed down onto my back as Honoka straddles my waist – displaying her body to me – and my breath is stolen away from me. I've always considered Honoka to be cute, but seeing her like this, I…

Words fail me.

She leans down and presses her lips against mine in that heart-leaping, breath-taking way she always does and I fail to contain a soft coo that escapes my mouth when she does. Even now, months later, it feels sort of awkward to kiss my best friend, but I couldn't possibly give this up – and I don't think she would let me either.

The snow is gently falling outside. Were it not for the quiet sounds we're making, you might have even heard the snowflakes land on the already blanketed ground.

Honoka pulls away, a dreamy look in azure pools, and smiles at me. "Merry Christmas, Umi."

My eyes widened. That's right; how could I have forgotten? I've been so wrapped up in my own thoughts these past few days that I completely forgot why she's staying over…

"Merry Christmas, Honoka…" I lean up and kiss her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mm…" she replies and nuzzles my collarbone. Her hair is tickling my nose, but I love it when she's snuggling up against me… "I've never felt better… You know, I have a present for you underneath the Christmas tree…"

"Oh? Well, so do I. But we'll have to wait until later –"

"I can have my other present right now, right?" Before I understand that mischievous glint in her eyes, she's already pounced on me.

I guess you could I that I got the perfect gift…~

 _Fin._

 _Merry Christmas, everybody!_


End file.
